De si jolis serpents
by nowexistence
Summary: Série d'OS sur différents Serpentard, de toutes époques.


**Rodolphus Lestrange**

Rodolphus Lestrange, le petit prince de Serpentard de son époque, beau, galant, charmeur. Il a tout pour plaire, toutes les filles sont à ses pieds. Mais il n'en veut qu'une, qu'une qui lui résiste, qui ne voit en lui que son meilleur ami, son grand frère.

Ils sont mariés, mais elle ne lui appartient pas vraiment. Le cœur de sa jolie Trixie est ailleurs.

Rodolphus a envie de lui crier « Mais bordel, aime-moi, Trix, je suis prêt à tout pour toi, je ferais ce que tu veux, mais s'il-te-plait, aime-moi ! », mais il sait qu'il aurait beau hurler ces mots devant elle, en tenue de Père Noel s'il le fallait, elle ne le remarquerait toujours pas. Son regard est toujours absent quand ils sont tous les deux en tête à tête. Ça lui donne des envies de meurtre.

Il a rejoint les Mangemorts juste pour elle, pour pas qu'elle ne soit loin de lui. Prêt à donner sa vie s'il le faudrait.

Comme le bon chienchien fidèle qu'il est.

Ça le dégoûte de la sentir frémir quand le Maître susurre « Bella… »

Ça le rend fou qu'elle refuse son toucher, comme si elle se réservait pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Ça l'attriste de voir qu'elle ne sera jamais vraiment sienne.

Il la hait, il la déteste.

Mais la haine est une passion, alors il restera avec elle jusqu'au bout.

* * *

Il avait fait son choix bien avant d'arriver au procès. Il ira à Azkaban avec elle, puisqu'elle n'a pas l'intention de nier les faits. Il pourrait avait une vie dehors, mais quel intérêt si sa Trixie chérie n'est pas là ? Son crétin de frère, Rabastan veut rester de son côté. Tanpis, ils seront plus forts tous ensembles.

Les quinze années passées à Azkaban ont étés les pires de sa vie. Il est loin de Bellatrix, elle est dans une des cellules Ouest, avec Rabastan. Lui est à l'autre opposé, avec ce pleurnicheur de Barty. Il ne peut même pas entendre sa femme et son petit-frère, tellement les vagues font de bruit en heurtant les rochers. Barty s'est tu rapidement, probablement mort.

Des années dans le silence, sans entendre de voix humaines.

Quand le Maitre a finalement libéré Azkaban, il s'est senti revivre. Il allait enfin voir Bellatrix, c'était si dur d'être éloigné d'elle tout ce temps ! Elle n'est pas morte, il le sait, il l'aurait senti…

Ses jambes flageolantes trébuchent sur les cailloux. Il voit le ciel, il voit la mer, le vide.

Deux silhouettes sont tordues d'un rire de fou au sommet de ce qui n'est plus qu'une ruine. Il court vers elles, ses muscles menaçant de le laisser tomber à tout bout de champ.

Rabastan se retourne. Rodolphus aperçoit son visage grâce à un éclair. Une barbe drue lui recouvre la figure, lui qui était imberbe quinze ans plus tôt. Son regard est éteint, bien qu'il continue de rire et de crier. Il hurle :

-Rodolphus ! Rodolphus ! Rod !

Rodolphus fait le signe de la victoire avant de courir vers eux. Bellatrix ne s'est toujours pas retournée, elle a forcément entendu Rabastan crier, non ?

Rodolphus étreint son frère rapidement avant de courir vers Bellatrix qui continue de hurler de joie. Il l'attrape, l'étreint, mais c'est comme si elle ne le sentait même pas.

-Trix, c'est moi, Rodolphus, crie-t-il pour couvrir le bruit des vagues.

Elle se retourne enfin vers lui. Son visage décharné est illuminé d'une lueur démente, son sourire est édenté, ses cheveux emmêlés, son corps maigre à en mourir. Pourtant Rodolphus sent cette vague d'amour inconditionnel l'envahir alors qu'elle hurle en lui sautant au cou.

-Le Maitre est venu nous chercher ! Je suis tellement contente, qu'est-ce que j'aime le Maitre ! Il n'y que lui que je puisse aimer !

Rodolphus sent son cœur se briser. Une nouvelle fois. Il avait pensé que Bellatrix se rendrait enfin compte de tout ce qu'il peut endurer rien que pour elle. Mais non, elle ne pourra jamais l'aimer comme elle aime le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

* * *

Nouveau coup dur.

Bellatrix attend un bébé.

Pas le sien, évidemment, elle s'est toujours refusée à lui.

Non.

Celui du Maitre.

Evidemment, Rodolphus n'osera pas protester. Mais il sait que rien que pour la rendre heureuse, il donnera sa vie pour ce stupide enfant. Il sait qu'elle préférerait le voir mourir lui que le précieux bébé du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et il ne veut pas qu'elle soit triste, alors il fera ce qu'il faut.

* * *

Le mioche est né. Rodolphus s'est rongé les freins depuis que sa Trixie est dans cette chambre avec Narcissa, à hurler comme si elle allait crever.

Il a entrevu l'enfant rapidement, avant que le Maitre ne lui demande de s'en aller car Bellatrix va bien, et il n'a plus rien à faire ici. Il n'est pas le père, il n'a pas à rentrer dans cette chambre.

* * *

Bataille de Poudlard.

Rodolphus se bat.

Les éclairs le frôlent.

Il regarde Bellatrix du coin de l'œil.

Il fait l'erreur de se tourner complètement vers elle une fois de plus, alors qu'un sortilège frôle l'oreille de sa femme.

Trop tard.

Son propre adversaire lui lance le sort fatal.

Son dernier regard est pour Bellatrix.

Il hurle en sentant le sortilège le toucher.

Sa Trixie ne l'a même pas regardé.


End file.
